User blog:RaijinSenshi19/Buddyfight Daily Decklist Development - Blade and Wing
Hey, do you like Daily Decklist Development? Then you should consider checking out this link over here: A Guide to Daily Decklist Development All of the articles are gathered there, so you can pick out and read whichever article you want to at any time. Thanks for your time, now onto the article~ Aaaaaaaaah.... Dungeon World.... My my, how underappreciated you are. All we see are Noboru wannabes dual-wielding their spears, instead of seeing actual people wanting to try out what your world has to offer. No, no Demon Lords do not count. Anyway, lets start up, shall we? No matter how many times you kill it, the phoenix will rise up again from the ashes. That is essentially what this deck does: You never run out of monsters and resources. For the most part, that is. One of our primary ways to do so is by using our trusty buddy, Orser Kleinz and his Kosher-like ability to recycle two cards at once, and convert the drop zone to resources. We run two copies of the original Bladewing Phoenix, just for the sake of convinience. His Double Attack is good, but these 2 monster slots can be reserved for other monsters as well, and not just Size 2s. Bladewing Phoenix "SD", being the destructive little rascal it is, will clean the opposing field up if the stage is set perfectly, primary from having your Staff equipped. And to search the Staff, we even have Evil-Break sitting pretty at two copies. Tasuku is here to help us as well, even if just used as gauge accel in dire situations, he is a card that finds a lot of usage, especially since it can enable some dirty Quad Formation plays. Sheila Vanna is not the best herself, but a good Size 1 Adventurer to keep, but if you would rather use something else, that is entirely possible. And then we have the Double Attacking beast tamer, Kazane herself. Now we get into the real meat of things. Mech Army Demon Lord, Agos Marh is a Size 0 that can rest himself to resurect any Construct monster. Without paying the call cost. Like.... Eternal Phoenix. Never dying. And the ability of Eternal Phoenix itself is to recycle resources each time it attacks, to not only gain Double Attack for the turn, but you also heal 1 point of life and draw a card. The only problem is that counter removal takes a dump on him. But one day, maybe we get a Dragobond or something in the future for Dungeon Enemy. Items and spells are just as important for Dungeon World as it is for other worlds. We run as many of the shields and damage reducers as we can, ergo Divine Protection of Shalsana and Quiescence of Cassiade. Continue!, just even more resource recycling! I just noticed that all the recycling takes a little dump on Black Dragon decks. Thanks for milling cards, now my effects are active, gracias~ Then we have our good little arrow in the butt, Hidden Crossbow, to deal with little pesky monsters, and Pillar of Fire for some bigger ones. We also run Rolling Stone. Lets get rid of those stupid wall decks, yeah? And our staff, as mentioned earlier, is Adventurer's Staff, Alcsbane with the ability to give you gauge, or force the opponent to use their defensive spells on this item, instead of your monster attacks. Mind games. And that is the beginning of Dungeon World articles. Dungeon Mix is a really interesting deck to play, but honestly, I feel like pure Dungeon Enemy and Adventurer needs something...but all of their stuff goes to Demon Lord and Knight, for some reason. Anyway, does not make the deck any less fun. Category:Blog posts